


Perhaps It's Redemption (Not Quite, But Close)

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Series: Drabbles From Arcadia Bay [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: Victoria knew that she hurt so many people.None as much as Kate Marsh though.





	Perhaps It's Redemption (Not Quite, But Close)

Victoria Chase is a monster.

A simple fact; a heartless, spoiled girl who drove another student to a suicide attempt, but at the same time it is nowhere near that easy.

Shades of grey between the solid truths.

It's a hard thing to understand.

Popular. (True)

Rich. (True)

Confident. (Facade.)

Perfect. (Facade.)

She has it all. (Lie.)

People don't just neatly fit into boxes.

Rachel Amber played with her loved ones like toys.

(She really did care about them though.)

Nathan Prescott killed Chloe Price.

(He sobbed over her cold body.)

Max Caulfield hid as it happened.

(She's the unsung hero of it all.)

They're all so horrible to each other; some much more then others.

There's a couple kids however, that don't deserve any of what they were given.

Kate Marsh for example.

How do you apologize to someone that you mocked and jeered for doing something that they had no control over.

Well, Victoria did it at 3:00 a.m., only slightly intoxicated and a bit more high.

Oh, what a site she must have been; mascara running down her face in black lines and a constant stutter in her words.

Kate hesitated for a few seconds, then she pulled the mess of a girl into her room, because that is the kind of person that she is.

Sweet. Caring.

One day Kate will get what she earned. Until then, she suffers as a saint among sinners. What did she ever do to deserve that fate?

Nothing, but kids are cruel, and broken ones are the worse.

Victoria would know.

I'm so sorry," she sobs, "I'm so fucking sorry." 

Rinse and repeat.

"I forgive you," Kate promises, but that is too easy, too generous. Then again, that's just how she is.

They stay up until sunrise, and not a word of their conversation is ever mentioned again, but it's occasionally referenced with a stray look.

It's not enough to save what has been lost, but it's a start.


End file.
